


midnight, all our skin (oh, we dive right in)

by quibbler



Series: another fitzsimmons university au [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's boyfriend is spending the night, so Jemma needs to find somewhere to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight, all our skin (oh, we dive right in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardspiritanimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspiritanimals/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Zoe because she requested this on Tumblr and I wrote this in one sitting. Un-betaed and I own nothing! Title is from Stay Over by the Rescues.

Jemma frowns at the text on her mobile. _can i have the room for the night?_

It means she's being _sexiled_. She adores her roommate, but Skye has claimed the room many, many times, forcing Jemma to retreat to the library and claim a table that nearly has her name staked into it, or to find another place to stay for the night. It's rare that she gets kicked out overnight, but Skye must really like Trip and at least it means Jemma can stay in Trip's half-vacated room.

She sends a response and returns to her room to pack an overnight bag.

\-----

She knocks on the door and Fitz opens it, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Simmons, what are you doing here?"

She sighs. "Your roommate is out, yes?" He nods and she shrugs. "Triplett is currently in my room with Skye and she's commandeering the room for the night. Again." Comprehension dawns on her best friend's face and he steps back, opening the door so she can enter without need for further explanation.

This happens frequently enough, really. When Skye was fooling around with one of the RAs, sometimes Jemma would have to stay overnight at Fitz and Triplett's room. It's times like these when she is incredibly glad that her best friend is living in the same building as she is. She tries to ignore the occasional, but becoming more frequent, urge to kiss him senseless.

They spend several hours talking and sort of studying, and Jemma throws popcorn at Fitz when he starts snarking at his textbooks. Somehow it approaches 1am and when Jemma looks down at her mobile, she yawns rather violently. "We should probably turn in for the night," she says, getting off of his bed to find the sleeping bag tucked in his disaster of a closet.

Fitz rises from the chair at his desk and rushes to the closet before her, shaking his head. "Oh, no you don't. You're not sleeping on the floor."

She rolls her eyes so violently that it hurts. "Not this again." He always has a fit of gallantry and insists that she sleep on his bed for the night when she stays over, but she almost never does. The sleeping bag is just fine and she can at least win that argument with him, rather than the standstills that they usually result in.

He glares at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I am dead serious, Simmons. Take my bed."

She shakes her head and mirrors him, crossing her arms, too. "Leopold Fitz, please stop pretending that you'll win this argument."

"Then we'll share the bed."

She stares at him.

His face grows redder by the second. "Oh, that's--that's not what I meant--oh, fucking hell. Maybe? No, no, not what I--"

"Fitz." His jaw snaps shut. "We can share, but if I fall off of the bed because of you, I will tickle you into the next dimension." She is determined not to blush, too, and instead just grins. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

When she leaves to head for her floor's bathroom, she sees his jaw hanging open from the corner of her eye and she smirks.

\-----

Fitz is fidgeting at the foot of the bed when she returns, wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants and she can't help but grin. "Oh, Fitz, it'll be fine. Plus, it's cold and we'll need the extra body heat."

"Whatever you say, Jem," he says, distracted. He so rarely calls her Jemma, let alone Jem, and it makes warmth spread through her limbs. She smiles and closes the door, turning off the lights before making her way to the bed. She pulls back the covers and climbs in, curling onto her side.

She pats the empty space next to her with one hand. "Go on, it's like having a sleepover with your best friend." Your best friend that you want to snog senseless, she adds internally, and when he crawls in beside her, rigid as a board, she sighs, pulling the covers over him and resting her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Wait, no, I'd like to be on the outside."

They struggle to switch spots and Jemma's hands linger slightly too long against him as she flips over him but she knows she won't be able to fall asleep if she's facing the wall. She grins when they're settled and her head is against his other shoulder. "Good night, Fitz."

He relaxes slightly, his arm sliding beneath her. "G'night, Jemma."

\-----

"Dude, Simmons is in your _bed_."

Fitz nearly falls out of bed when he hears his roommate's voice from the door. He is exhausted and doesn't have class until the afternoon, so he had intended to sleep in, but Trip's return was a surprise and not of the good kind. He opens his mouth to groan in irritation but Jemma stirs next to him and he knows that she's awake because she's always been an early riser and a light sleeper. "Mmm, what is going on?"

Fitz sighs, burying his face into his pillow. "Trip is back."

Jemma stretches one arm over her head and he can hear her yawning and he is certain it's adorable and this is entirely not the right time to be thinking any of this. "Good morning, Antoine!"

Trip's immaculate eyebrows shoot up. "Morning, Simmons?" It turns into a question and Fitz turns onto his side again.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear."

Jemma scoots back, chasing his warmth. He momentarily remembers that he should push her away but she lets out a quiet, high-pitched _oh_. He really hates hormones.

He squeezes his eyes shut because this is completely going to ruin their friendship and it's too early in the morning to think about this because all he wants to do is go back to sleep. "You know what, I'm just going to leave you two alone." The door squeaks shut but then opens again and Fitz hears a thunk somewhere on his covers. "Be safe, kids." The door shuts again.

Fitz opens his eyes and peers over his blankets to see the open, half-full box of condoms that Trip threw.

"Fuck--Jem, I'm sorry, honestly. It's just early and you're warm and hormones are bloody awful." He wants to sink into his mattress and never come back out. Jemma turns onto her other side to face him, her eyes squinting slightly.

"Are you all right, Fitz?" She's grinning and he doesn't really know what it means, especially when he reaches for her mobile on the chair beside her, sending several texts in quick succession and he's sure he's borderline maroon. She puts it back down and burrows into the covers again, moving closer. "Fitz."

He can't look away from her even though he is so embarrassed he thinks he might die. He opens his mouth to apologise profusely but her hips bump his and her hand slips between them to press against him and he lets out a squeak. " _Oh_."

She smiles, tilting her head up so her lips brush against his. "Might as well put those to good use. We wouldn't want to be wasteful now, would we?" He nods, watching her in awe as he tentatively rests one hand against her hip and she chuckles. "Oh, Fitz," she murmurs, leaning in to kiss him.

Maybe his Freudian slip wasn't so embarrassing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this universe, Fitzsimmons have known each other for years before heading off to university. Skye is Jemma's roommate that she met freshman year and they decided to room together sophomore year. Trip is Fitz's sophomore roommate. Ward is the RA previously mentioned. May is a professor and Ward and May had a fling, and Coulson is a dean. Coulson and May are... divorced? married? Who knows?
> 
> The texts Jemma sends toward the end are as follows:  
> Jemma: I think your boyfriend's roommmate has gone catatonic  
> Skye: WAS THE SEX THAT GOOD?  
> Jemma: Skye! Be serious!  
> Skye: I AM SERIOUS. IF YOU'RE TEXTING ME POST-COITAL, I WILL BUY YOU A CAKE


End file.
